Rogue's Avalon
by Quwinntessa Starber
Summary: What if Magneto had opened Avalon to all mutants? What if Rogue had taken him up on his offer to leave the Earth in search of a new home? What if the XMen didn't want to let them go? Add a touch of attraction and here you are! RogueMagneto FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

****

Rogue's Avalon

Written The Summer of 1997-March 1998

Magneto's message to the UN had been direct and brutal. He had used his magnetic abilities to rip the ceiling of the United Nations Building in New York completely off before entering. The obvious attack was recorded and televised within seconds to every nation present at the assembly. However, people in New York--especially Winchester--knew it a lot earlier.

"Magneto is here." Xavier was in the large area that was the kitchen. Beside him sat three X-Men, Scott, Jean, and Wolverine. "How do you know, Sir?" Scott looked worriedly at his mentor. 

"Scott, I know."

Rogue had been up in her room watching General Hospital when the love scene between Robin and Jason was interrupted by an ABC newsbreak. Cursing violently at the interruption, Rogue collapsed backwards in disgust on her bed. That is, until the nature of the broadcast exploded into her reality and sent all thoughts of Jason's gorgeous body out of her mind.

The broadcaster began, "Magneto has just broken through the roof of the United Nations Building in New York. The self-proclaimed 'Leader of Mutants,' and publicly known terrorist, gained entrance to the building by removing the steel enforced roof. While ABC had no reporters inside the UN Building, they did have a camera crew, which we will now go to in order to bring you this Earth shaking news. Once again, Magneto the world-renowned terrorist has just gained entrance into the UN Building. We go now to our live feed directly from the UN."

Rogue involuntarily sucked in her breath, anticipating whatever Magneto could have done this time; and how Xavier would make sure the X-Men had to fix it. _I wish the others could know the man behind the name. If they did, I know they could find some method to his madness. He's not a bad person, not even his ideas are crazy; but hell if his applications don't make people's blood boil._

Just as her personal thoughts had ended, a scene of Magneto hovering over the crowd of UN officials became animated on the screen of her television set. Aloud she said, "Magneto, what are ya up ta?"

His voice, captured and projected into every home worldwide that owned a TV or radio, was stunning in its clarity. "I am Magneto. All of you know me as a mutant; and one, which is willing to do whatever necessary to free mutants from oppression. On this day, do I leave to all humans my legacy to the Earth.

"On every continent, will I place transport vessels. These containment units will carry all mutants who desire a free life from human oppression, to my waiting space station, Avalon.

"On Avalon, mutants shall live in peace with one another, away from the humans that have oppressed them all these decades. These mutants that join me will become a separate entity from the Earth. So much so, that Avalon will leave the Earth's atmosphere entirely, and will venture forth to find a new planet to call our home.

"Exactly twenty-four hours from now, in the cities of Montpelier, Vermont, Humaita, Brazil, Jima, Ethiopia, Tengiz, Kazakhstan, Alexandria, Australia, Sendia, Japan, and at exactly the North and South Poles, I shall retrieve the transport vessels that are landing in those cities even as I speak. To all mutants who would enter them, I tell you this: Bring with you that which you wish, for Avalon shall never return to Earth again.

"Now to you leaders who stand beneath me like insects, do I tell you to attempt nothing against either the transport vessels, or against Avalon itself. I assure you, Avalon is too well protected against anything you could fire upon it; and the transport vessels will have mutants desperate to get away from your already regulatory laws, provoking them, would not be wise."

Then, looking for the first time directly at the hundreds of cameras, Magneto made his final statement to the mutants for the planet Earth. "I await every mutant onboard Avalon, we will be free."

As proof of his powers, Magneto then pointed his hands at the cameras, and every screen instantly received static. Snow falling on her TV screen, Rogue cursed silently and flew out of her bedroom.

In the hall Rogue had only to look at Storm, who was exiting her attic stairwell, to realize that she too had seen the broadcast. There was a sense of calmness about her however, as she met up with Rogue. _Damn-it, even in the face of global panic, that woman still remains like a goddess._ Outwardly however, she said, "What now, Ororo?"

Storm was about to answer just as Psylocke opened her door and said, "Jean said that they saw it on the kitchen TV. We're suppose to report to the war room."

Turning around to face the hallways' exit point, all three women moved rapidly towards the war room.

****

***

"Sir, with all due respect, that's insane! What do you mean 'Just let Magneto go.'"

Scott wasn't use to being wrong when it came to guessing what the Professors plan was, Rogue guessed that was why this was so hard for him to accept. _Scott sure got knocked off his high horse this time. But I can't really blame him; I think--know--we're all surprised by the Professors response._

Roughly an hour had passed since Magneto's speech, and the TV screens surrounding the war room either showed static from Magneto's magnetic pulse that destroyed three major satellites, and damaged many more; or displayed pictures of army after army preparing for battle, and weapons being tested. All in all, it was a pretty messed-up situation; and the events in the X-Men's war room hadn't been much better.

After everyone's initial shock was over, they had all settled down, intently waiting for Xavier to tell them what to do. As it happened, they all sat in complete silence for over five minutes before Hank inquired about the Professors lack of a statement. When the Professor finally spoke, everyone was already on edge, when he finished no one knew what to do.

"It is obvious that what Magneto has just proposed will effect everyone, both human and mutant. The question is, what are the X-Men going to do about it. At this point, I am open to suggestions." Immediately, everyone had something to say on the matter.

Some believed that all the X-Teams should be combined to rush Avalon and beat Magneto's head in; Bobby and Jubilee were obviously pleased with their solution; to the point where the two were slamming high-fives and chugging Pepsi's together. Others thought the transport vessels should be the main targets. As Bishop put it, "Leave Avalon to the government, let the X-Men put down the traitors who would abandon their posts." People liked Bishop's plan but told him the delivery stunk; Jubilee accentuated her point with a plasma burst in his face.

Wolverine argued with Scott and Jean. He thought they should stop Magneto on Avalon once and for all; while Scott and Jean tried to reason that it would be too risky on Magneto's turf. To that, Wolverine only smiled and lit a cigar.

Through it all, only the Professor and Rogue stood silently by. It took the rest quite a while to notice their silence, but when they did Wolverine understood right away; at least in Rogue's case.

"Ya know, darling, he is the bad guy here." It could have been said gruffly, but it wasn't, instead, Wolverine looked more concerned for her then angry.

"Ah know Wolvie." Her eyes fell away from his searching gaze. She looked shy and small to the X-Men around her; Gambit put a gloved hand over hers.

Perhaps that was when it had all started. When she began to realize she was missing something. Something she desired with all her heart and soul.

Rogue looked at the Cajun's hand covering hers. There was an odd feeling inside her, and it started to grow as she took in Remy's well muscled arm, defined shoulder, and then his amazingly hansom face. To cover her inner feeling of oddity, she smiled at him disarmingly.

Looking back at Logan, Rogue shuffled that feeling into the back of her mind. When she spoke again, it was about Magneto, and everyone listened. "It's jus' that, well, he was good ta me when Ah was hurt. It ain't everybody who'll be nice ta a gal that's tired ta kill's on more'n one occasion. Besides, he may have been a bastard ta y'all, but ta me he was a gentleman; and Ah don't get much a that 'round here." She accented her point by nudging the tender part of Remy's stomach with her elbow; he grabbed his stomach in a fake double over.

The X-Men weren't buying all of it though, they new that something had happened between herself and Magneto a few months back in the Savage Land. But just what it was, they didn't know. The sad and confusing part was, neither did Rogue, not for certain, but what she did know was that a battle face to face with Magneto, would be more than difficult for her.

She knew that Logan had figured out that something had happened between the two mutants, but for his part, he stayed silent.

It was the Professor who saved her from any more quizzical looks. Sitting up a little higher in his yellow hover chair, Xavier conveyed a sense of superiority and wisdom over the band of mutants. Attention was immediately granted to him. "I have listened to all of your suggestions. Most were based on reason," he looked towards Scott, "Others were not," Jubilee squirmed under his gaze. "However, I have instead come to a decision which I believe will benefit all parties." He paused, not so much for a dramatic entry, as to compose himself for his announcement. "My X-Men, we have all fought for peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants for many years now. Each of us has tried to unite two very different groups of people. But the reality is, some mutants--and a majority of humans--do not desire a life together. Therefore, in light of current events, I have decided to let Magneto, and any that follow him, go to Avalon."

The room fell silent. No one knew what to say or do. They looked to each other for answers to the devastating words Xavier had just stated. But when eyes met, none of them had any explanation.

All of these events led to Scott's question. "Sir, with all due respect, that's insane! What do you mean, 'Just let Magneto go.'"

The Professors' answer was just as incredible as his first. "Simply put Scott, I am thinking of the majority instead of the minority. The majority of mutants will not want to exist with humans, peacefully or otherwise. They will then opt. to join Magneto and leave the planet, and its inhabitants behind. This is also a solution to the majority of humans who want mutants gone." Just as Scott was about to protest, Xavier raised his hand to silence him, then continued.

"This event also opens a window for us. We have had to fight both humans and mutants who do not wish to live in harmony together. By eliminating the mutant half of that equation, we are left with only the humans. It will be like starting over, only with the knowledge of past mistakes and accomplishments.

"Magneto may be our enemy here on Earth, but in space, he can only be our allay. Eliminating Magneto and the mutants who would follow him, my X-Men, we stand a chance to truly achieve the dream."

As he had talked, Xavier had become more and more excited about the prospects of Avalon's success. Now he looked on fire about the new possibilities that had been gifted to him.

With his obvious excitement, the rest of the X-Men--use to following Xavier's word--also began to think through the idea; all except Scott.

"So that's it, Sir. We just let Magneto fly away with hundreds of mutants under his command? Think how ludicrous that sounds! What if he's really going to train them all to be fighters, bring them back to Earth, and try to conquer the planet? What then?"

But Xavier had looked into his cup of tealeaves already, and liked what he saw. "Number one, Scott, it will most likely be thousands, not hundreds, of mutants. And number two, the X-Men will still remain in top form, just incase that is Magnus' plan, but I have known Magneto for a life-time, and raising an army is not what he's trying to do. He's leaving, for good, and he just wants to know if there are others that wish to join him." Even arguing with his star student wasn't extinguishing the glow in Xavier's eyes. He looked like a man who was finally getting a break; and he was determined to seize it with all his strength.

Scott was about to say something else when Gambit--to the surprise of many--spoke up. "It be lik' dis, Scott: Wit' de bad mutant leader gon', de ou'cas' X-Men get de're shot, non?" Smiling his most charming smile he looked to the Professor for acknowledgement.

The Professor, for his part, ended the discussion, "That is correct, Gambit. Now if you will all please excuse me, I believe Val will want an explanation about why the X-Men have yet to respond. Hank, if you would please inform the other teams that I want Magneto's plan to go along without incident from them or us. The rest of you are all on stand-by."

Raising his hover chair, Charles Xavier left the assembly of mutants to retire to his office. Hank stood and left down the hallway to the communications room. Around the table, many of the X-Men still sat stunned by the Professor's announcement. And though they couldn't hear it, they knew Jean was taking a beating listening to Scott.

One by one they left the table. Some in high spirits, others not. When Gambit had risen he reached out his hand for Rogue's, however the Southern Belle was lost deep in thought and never saw it. Eventually he left her there to think, as did the others, until only Rogue was left to wonder--for not the first time--what side she wanted to be on.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 2

Standing, Rogue moved over to the video monitors. Pushing rewind, she drummed her fingers impatiently as she waited for the tape to finish. When the universal click of VHS tape being snapped finally happened she hit the play button and returned to her seat. 

Just as she settled in, the monitors all came alive with views of Magneto from all angles. Suddenly, as an unwelcomed side thought her, her mind composed, You know, for a guy that's in his mid forty's, he's not bad looking_. _Blushing at the thought, Rogue returned her attention to the TV screens.

Hovering regally over the crowd; Magneto possessed a rare quality; he could command with a look. Rogue watched silently as Magneto said the words that branded him an international terrorist. As the tape repeated life, Rogue stood, turned off the player, and took the stairs two at a time to her bedroom.

When she opened the door, the Professor was waiting for her. Closing it behind her, Rogue followed Xavier's motions for her to have a seat on the antique fainting couch that rested by the window; she laid down on it instead. Not even glancing at Xavier, Rogue closed her eyes and drew a few deep breaths, she was pretty sure she knew why he was there, and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

Turning her head towards the professor, she finally opened her eyes and waited for him to begin. Then something important made her interrupt Xavier just as he was beginning, "Ya ain't read'n my mind are ya Professor?" She was genuinely concerned, she knew it was difficult for him to do so, but not impossible. If he did read her thoughts, would he learn something she didn't want him to know; or something she herself didn't want to know?

He smiled reassuringly at her, "No Rogue, I promise for this discussion, your thoughts will only be for yourself." At her nod he began, "I would like to know your thoughts on Magneto's proposal."

It was a simple question that couldn't be answered simply, "What do ya mean, exactly?" Rogue wanted to get to the heart of the question, and Xavier gave it to her in clear, concise language.

"Where are you planning on taking up residence, the mansion or Avalon?"

Rogue felt the blood drain from her face. It was the question she was expecting him to eventually get to, but he surprised and frightened her at his frankness. She stood agape for a few moments, when Xavier didn't move or rephrase his question; she fell into total silence. Her body made no movement as she stared directly over the Professor's shoulder.

However her thoughts weren't so forgiving. Scenes after scenes raced through her mind, some the X-Men knew about and some they didn't. Magneto glancing at her when she lived in Mississippi with Mystic, she never had learned what he and Destiny had been discussing; his eyes in that one moment in the Savage Land, when she though she could truly die in peace. But then she was with Wolverine, her naked body strewn on the concrete floor. She could almost feel the men that separated them and bore her to a small isolated cell, their hands--she stopped herself, that particular event in her life never happened. The only things she associated with that was she was an X-Man, was with an X-Man, and it was Magneto who fixed her world after it was over with.

One image after another flashed through her mind, but this time it was scene of human violence against mutants. The mutant slave island of Genotia, the beatings that were televised like wrestling matches, where humans rooted for their own kind and mutant's prayed that theirs would just survive.

She remembered publicized torture, and even executions. The graphs, depicting mutant deaths due to murder, on the rise by a thousand percent. And finally, she envisioned Avalon. Mutants living in harmony together, because they were not afraid of billions of humans coming after them or their families. She saw Magneto as a figure of Moses, delivering the slaves of oppression to freedom. She watched in her minds eye as human babies were born on a future Avalon, and raised--not to fear mutants--but to live with them; the two working with, not against, the others faults.

Then she thought about the one thing the Professor had promised her when she joined the X-Men, control of her powers. He wasn't even there to help her when Carol Danvers' psyche took over her body. But Magneto had been. Magneto had been there for her since the beginning; even earlier then any of the X-Men realized. And even when she had refused his offer to join with his side, he was still willing to help her--save her life.

Suddenly her decision was made.

Rogue looked Xavier directly in the eye, she had turned to this man for help years ago and instead of fixing her obvious problems, he had identified new ones, and fixed those as best he could. Now looking at his unguarded face, with her own mind made up, she realized that the Professor--teacher of X-Men--had nothing left to teach her; she had no more reason to be an X-Man.

His face told her he already knew the answer she was going to give; and Rogue wouldn't have been surprised if he had known before he had even asked. As she spoke, her decision became final, and she realized there was no going back, "Avalon." she said.

He nodded; it was a slightly defeated look Rogue had never wanted to see upon his ever-confident face. Then he began the questions that ended her career as an X-Man.

"Will you tell the others you are leaving?"

"No," she answered, "They'll find out soon enough."

"What about Mystique?"

Rogue swallowed, "She'll figure it out too. If'n Ah leave some things here for her, will ya see that she gets'm?"

"Of course. Will you need anything?"

"Jus' this one thing, " Rogue moved from the couch to her bed. Kneeling down, she removed one of the floorboards, and extracted a thin envelope. Taking it back to the couch, Rogue removed the small business card from the aged and worn envelope. She took a last look at the card and then gave it to Xavier. "His name is Cody Tyler. The first boy Ah ever kissed, and the first person my powers ever got ta." At the Professors nod she continued, "Poor boy's been in a coma fer the last ten years, since we were thirteen. If'n ya could find a way ta move him ta Muir Island; maybe someday y'all could wake him up." She paused, the tears that always came form thinking about Cody welling up in her eyes, "Ah'd appreciate it Professor, jus' knowin' he's bein' taken care of."

"I will make it a top priority, Rogue." He stopped, watched her for a few moments, and then spoke again. "I will miss you Rogue, just as I know will the others." Moving his chair forward, he brought Rogue into a final embrace, and then took his leave of her bedroom; leaving her there to end her life here and put the pieces together for her next one. She pulled out some paper and began to write her foster mother good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 3

She left the house with only one person noticing her exit, Wolverine. He'd been waiting with the cab she'd called by the outer gate. As the cabby put her luggage into the trunk of his yellow cab, and found bungie cord to attach her trunk to the roof, Logan pulled her aside.

He didn't seem angry as he spoke, only a little lost--and if possible--sad, "So yer heading fer Avalon then." When she nodded he continued, "Well, this was never yer place anyway, ya were never happy here, but I have to tell ya, darling, I'm gonna miss you an awful lot. I mean, after I stopped hating ya fer that Carol thing, I always thought of ya as my transition between Kitty and Jubilee."

Rogue couldn't bear to hear anymore. She hugged him to stop his words of love, as only Wolvie could say them. Withdrawing herself from his grasp, she brought her gloved hand to her lips, kissed the tips and touched then to Logans' mouth. Through tear soaked words, she spoke her heart to Logan, "There was a time sugar, when Ah thought ya were the only man fer me. Strong, wise, carin', especially carin'. Y'all are the only one that can make a gal feel special by nearly killin' her. Ah really did think that y'all'd someday hook up with me. But that didn't happen; and it's better this way." She didn't give Wolvie a chance to respond, just wrapped her arms, once again around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ah love ya Wolvie. Ah love ya like the father Ah never had." She squeezed him tighter, "Ya take care of Jubilation, ya hear. That gal needs ya more'n anyone ever did. She needs ta know that ya'll always be there for her." Once again she left the comfort of his arms, only this time she moved to the cab and opened the yellow door.

Rogue was stepping into the car when Wolverine finally spoke, and it stopped her mid-duck, and caused her to look back. "I love ya too, darling. But will _he_ love ya?"

She finished getting into the car and had her hand on the handle to close it when she answered Logan's final question to her, "Ah don't know Logan; and Ah don't know if Ah really want him too. 'Cause even if ya gave me a million dollars and made me human, Ah still couldn't tell ya how Ah really feel towards him." And with that she smiled to him for the last time, and closed the door.

Leaning forward, she told the cabby to take her to the airport, then settled into her seat for the hour and a half drive.

***

She hadn't been prepared when she had entered the airport, but now a half-hour later, she was beginning to get use to the idea. Standing in line for the metal detector, she had already bought her ticket at the United counter. Looking around, she marveled at the irony around her. Everywhere you looked, were mutants. Everywhere! Some tried to conceal their identities, while others didn't seem to care.

Humans were afraid, walking and standing in the recesses of the brightly-lit airport. As Rogue watched one extremely frightened couple try to pull their young daughter along--who was staring at one mutant with butterfly beautiful wings--a loud beeping caught her attention. Standing on the other side of the metal detector--which was now right in front of her--was a hansom man in his early twenties. The security guard was asking the man to check his pockets for any loose change. When the man reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, Rogue felt her seventh sense go wild.

It had been months to her, but the fall through the Siege Perils made it over a year, since she remembered feeling this particular sensation. It didn't hurt like pain, but as if she were suddenly experiencing an entire panic attack in less then a second.

Her advanced warning system had hit her unexpectedly, and it took her a moment to realize what was happening. By the time she had figured out something was wrong, it was too late.

Removing his hand from the inside of is jacket, the young man produced a nine mm and pointed it at the security guard. When he turned around, Rogue saw his torso under his unzipped jacket, and went pale.

There directly in front of her was a hansom young man, full of promise and future, pointing a gun at a security officer, and carrying a dozen or so sticks of dynamite strapped to his stomach, a hand held detonator in his other hand. As others backed away screaming, and the young man stood silently, Rogue stood her ground also, and wondered why she hadn't expected this. It's just my luck. Why can't things ever go right for me?

She knew that if the human bomb went off, everyone above and below would be killed along with those on this floor. There was also a possibility of other floors collapsing due to the strain and pressure. The thought that she would survive no matter how close she was crossed her mind; she ignored the self-surviving thought and went to work.

Looking at the young man before her, Rogue smiled, "Ah reckon ya should tell the rest'o us yer evil plan before ya blow this here place up, Ah mean what good is it if'n the motive isn't known, right?" She was taking a calculated risk by talking to this man, but she guessed that he wasn't beyond reason, he was too calm for that. She was also playing up her already thick southern accent; the result--she knew from experience--was that she appeared extremely desirable by anyone of the male gender. Often she wondered if this was a mutation that had never been recognized by Xavier, but now wasn't the time or the place to be wondering about that.

When after a few moments he was still only staring at her like she was his last meal, she pushed the situation. Taking a step forward she bated her eyelashes and pulled out all the stops in her aphrodisiac spell, "Mah name's Charlotte." When he didn't say anything back she pretended to be hurt, "It is customary fer a gentleman ta introduce himself first, but Ah thought ya might be shy, so Ah did the honors; now ya ain't even gonna tell a lady yer name? Ah would at least like ta know who's sendin' me ta heaven."

And she waited, as did the hundreds of people around them. The security guard looked confused as to whether she was the craziest person he had ever met, or the most courageous.

But when the young man spoke for the first time, the security guards face revealed that he had decided upon absolutely crazy. "What makes you think you're going to heaven?"

The crowd seemed to inhale a silent prayer to God, that He would guide this crazy woman's answers. But the crowd didn't realize that the young man had played right into Rogue's waiting hands.

Her smile widened, showing two perfect rows of teeth, "Don't ya believe what Mister Creed said, 'The pure race will ascend above all others?' Humans will go ta heaven, and the mutants yer about to kill will meet their ends in hell. Ah was gonna get a few of the male mutants ta take a hard fall fer me, if ya know what Ah mean, but Ah think yer way'll solve a bigger problem." He looked confused, which was how she needed him at this point, she moved in for the kill. "Did ya pick this point on orders or on yer own? The electric wires in this here part o'the buildin'll blow more'n just the one's above and below, if ya did this yerself, yer a genius."

Right then she was thankful for living in a house full of male testosterone for the last decade of her life. She knew from experience that the young man would claim it as his own idea. What did he have to lose, no one would ever be able to tell this knockout redhead that it hadn't been his idea. He couldn't lose. And he didn't.

"Ya, it was my plan, see this way I get them all." The security guard suddenly started to struggle. The man tried to restrain him, but Rogue saw with crystal clarity the officer was going for his gun. Rogue knew she had to act fast, if that guard got to the gun and frightened the young man, there'd be a few thousand dead people.

Screaming to the young man she yelled, "HE'S GOT A GUN ON HIS LEFT SIDE!" The man may have been crazy, but he wasn't deaf. Rogue saw him as he captured the gun moments before the security guard did, and Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. That is until the report from the young man's gun echoed past her and down the long, long, corridors of the airport terminal.

When she looked, the security guard lay dead at the young man's feet; a bullet wound the size of a quarter in the middle of his forehead.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!", but she didn't, she didn't dare, not if she wanted to save the rest of these people. So as women screamed and children cried behind her, Rogue got the mans undivided attention, she laughed. Harder and harder, until tears trickled down her check, she whooped and hollered as the young man, at first dumbstruck, began to laugh with her.

As she fakingly calmed down, she said into a hallway empty of all sound except the young man's laughter, "Glad ya liked it." With that, she launched herself into the young man's chest, nearly ten feet away.

Grabbing the detonator from his left hand, she silently thanked Wolverine for the lesson in hand-held detonation devices, and slammed the man into the ground. She straddled his struggling body and gripped the mans hair with her hand that was not holding the detonator.

Slamming his head into the cement ground once, the young man was nearly unconscious--but not quite. Leaning forward, her face only inches from his she asked her question, "What's yer name, boy?" For a moment he seemed too stunned to answer, but a firm shake from Rogue brought him back to his senses. Fear clogged his voice as he answered, "J-J-Jim-Jimmy, Jimmy Gragen."

Behind her the people were beginning to understand. The mutants suddenly realized that Rogue was one of them; while it dawned on the humans that they were being saved by a freak.

But Rogue didn't notice the silence behind her as she stared into the eyes of a man who knew he was about to die. The whole event had taken place in less than two minutes, and still there were no security officers around. And suddenly she was glad; this was her chance to stop the violence.

She stared down at her captive, decades of oppression all due to scum like this man, who had no idea what it was like to be an outcast, ran through her mind. When she spoke her voice dripped with venom and sadness. "You, who think yer the master race, would sacrifice yer own kind just to kill a few mutants?!" Rogue turned her head and looked at the dead security guard, closed her eyes for a moment and then returned her gaze to the man beneath her. She motioned with her head to the guard, "Was he a mutant? Did he deserve to die for yer cause of racism?"

To her surprise the man did speak and his words enraged her past any point of anger she had ever experienced. "They weren't mutant haters, otherwise they wouldn't allow mutants here like they have. I'm the only true member of the human race, because only I have the guts to stop mutants from doing anything but dying! And that security guard deserved to die because he stood in my way." The last part ended in a growl, and Rogue only reacted.

Letting her rage control her body, Rogue began slamming the young FOH member's head into the tile-covered cement. On some level, she knew she was screaming, but it was as if it was someone else screaming, and she had chosen not to hear.

It wasn't until a tiny hand rested on her upper arm that the world around her took meaning. The young man was lying still beneath her, but by some miracle was still breathing. A look of horror crossed her face as she saw what she had done, remembering the anger that had encompassed her everything. Tears began in her eyes. But just as she was about to give into complete sobs, she felt the hand on her arm again, and this time it was accompanied with a little tug.

Rogue turned and went nose to nose with a pair of the most beautiful, and obviously mutant, eyes she had ever seen. There was a moment when all Rogue could think about was the tranquility in those eyes; then she remembered her mutant powers and reeled back from the eyes that seemed so calm and ancient.

When her eyes refocused, she saw that the eyes belonged to a very young girl, no more than four or five. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist in a cascade of ringlet curls that would have made Shirley Temple cry with envy. Her skin was a soft mocha, with just a tad more cream to dilute its color. But it was the eyes that drew Rogue's attention. They were huge, like how Japanese anime characters' eyes are depicted. And as outrageous as a cartoon characters', they were a soft violet with obvious red flex. To Rogue, she was the most beautiful child she had ever seen.

The child took a step towards Rogue, but stopped when Rogue held out her hand and said, "Don't come too close little one, mah powers could hurt ya." The girl understood, because she didn't try to move forward again.

Suddenly, Rogue felt a mental touch, both tentative and gentle. When the words came, she knew instantly who it was, *Since the bad man can't hurt us anymore, can we go home now? *

Rogue couldn't help but feel a surge of motherly love for the little girl. The little girls' smile assured her that she had felt that love. Shaking her head 'Yes', Rogue got off the now subdued bomber and took the girls hand into hers and they walked away from the pool of blood that drained from the security guards head.

In her head the girl continued to talk, *Clara says on my new home, people won't think I'm scary. She says, I might find a new mommy and daddy there. Tom says there'll be lots of other kids my age to play with. He says I'll have lots of friends there-- * Suddenly the girl stopped "talking" and looked up to Rogue. When the voice came to her again they were both already half way down the hall to where the other people were looking at them approaching with awe. *Will you be my friend? *

Rogue stopped dead center between carnage and freedom and knelt down to the small child. Feelings and pictures were mixing in her head. She saw the little girl, Serena was her name, locked up in her house, no windows, no sunlight. Her parents rarely came to see her, and never let their other children play with her. Rogue realized that Serena knew why too. She watched the beatings the girl had suffered at the hands of her "loving" parents. She felt the wisdom Serena possessed, as she didn't blame her parents for being afraid of her. The pictures flipped then, and Rogue knew it was earlier that morning. Serena's parents had left her alone, as they had her whole life; but this time, something strange happened. She could hear the front door of Serena's house open, saw her friends, Clara and Tom enter her room and start packing her things. Clara, who looked in her late twenties told Serena that she and Tom were taking her to the airport. Clara explained how they'd find her a 'friend' to take her to a happy place where she would have many friends and lots of people to play with.

The couple had placed Serena in a hooded sweatshirt, apologizing for making her wear the hood in the early summer heat. Then they had picked up Clara and Tom's baby boy, Jake, placed him in a stroller and left for the airport. Serena had never looked back.

Everything had gone wonderfully, until they were standing in line for the metal detector and a bad man had tried to hurt them. Rogue saw through Serena's eyes herself with Jimmy the psycho. When she saw herself slamming the would be bomber into the ground, she felt Serena's sadness. The feeling of wanting to help the pretty woman was overwhelming. Then the images faded.

Rogue looked from the eyes of the little girl to the crowd of people behind her . The young couple, Clara and Tom, caught her eye immediately. Suddenly, Rogue realized that Serena had been the girl reaching out to the mutant with the butterfly wings. She smiled to the couple and then looked to Serena, "Serena sugar, Ah would be honored ta be yer friend. Ah reckon we should go see Tom and Clara, get yer ticket and be on our way, don't ya think?" The young girl smiled, took Rogue's hand and led her to meet Tom and Clara.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 4

Rogue was sitting in a seat she had traded with some woman so she could be with Serena through her first "air" ride. The trip was only suppose to last an hour an seventeen minutes, but they had to circle the airport for a while as air traffic control ruled that the bomb on level D3 had been defused.

Rogue thought back to an hour before. Serena had introduced her to Tom and Clara. Rogue explained she was heading to Avalon and that she would take charge of Serena on one condition. Clara and Tom had looked at each other worriedly and then Clara spoke, "We'll do anything we can for Serena, she's suffered enough, but we don't have much…" Her sentence trailed off as Rogue began to giggle.

"Naw sugar, ya don't quite get it. See yawl give me Serena's plane ticket, and yawl take this here detonator and we'll be square." After a minute of shock, Tom carefully took the detonator from Rogue while listening to her instruction on how to hold it; in the mean time, Clara was handing Serena her plane ticket and explaining how important it was that she not lose it.

When she had picked up Serena and placed the small girl in her arms, an ordinary looking middle aged woman had approached them. "Don't' you worry about anybody remembering ya, you're lucky; there just happened to be two telepaths' here who are covering for ya. Get going, and we'll see you there." 

Rogue "heard" Serena's, *Thank you. * Then the woman had turned around, smiled once to the both of them, and walked away. Rogue, with Serena in her arms, walked back the way the two had just come, past the two bodies that laid on the floor, and eventually to their plane, where they were currently seated.

Turning her head to the left, Rogue saw that Serena was gazing up at her, "What is it, Bright Eyes?"

A shocked expression passed over the small girls face, followed by a quizzical smile, *Why Bright Eyes? *

"'Cause ya have the most beautiful eyes Ah've ever seen." The unsure smile manifested into a true one, and Serena wrapped her arms around Rogue's muscular one, and placed her cheek just above her elbow, *I like that name. *

The stewardess cam by a few minutes later and Rogue received a blanket, pillow, and two packets of honey-roasted peanuts a little while later.

Instructing Serena how to place the pillow so the girl could still look out the window, Rogue wrapped the blanket around Serena's delicate body. At the girls expression, Rogue answered, "We're probably gonna be here fer a while, and it's gettin' kinda late. You and Ah are gonna have a big night ahead of us, so Ah want ya ta get a little sleep before we get ta where were goin'. The blankets' 'cause it's gettin' kinda chilly in here, and Ah don't want ya catchin' a cold."

Rogue finished tucking Serena in and then picked up a packet of peanuts and opened it. Handing the packet to Serena she told her to eat a few and then try to get some sleep.

In less than two minutes the nuts were gone, and Serena was sleepily telling Rogue how wonderful they were, and that peanuts were now her favorite food.

An hour later, and half way to Montpelier, Vermont, Rogue acquired eight more packets of peanuts. Stuffing them into her bomber jacket pockets, she turned once to watch Serena sleeping soundly and then waited for their real journey to begin.

***

Very little had happened to them at the Montpelier airport. They had claimed their baggage, Rogue's three suitcases and one trunk--all stuffed past their warranty--and Serena's worn and tattered handbag. Rogue opted to carry it, all which signified her as a mutant, so she let Serena take off the hood of her sweatshirt.

The gift shop, which they stopped at, was the highlight of the airport, and possibly Serena's first and last toy shopping spree. After picking up a large and sturdy suitcase she handed it to Serena, "Ah want ya ta go over behind this aisle, take a look, and tell me what ya see, ok?" At her nod, Serena went and did as she was told; Rogue was a step behind her.

If it were possible, Serena's eyes became huge as she took in the largest selection of toys she had ever seen, Rogue bent down next to her, "With that there suitcase in yer hand, Ah want ya ta fill it with as much'o this stuff as ya possibly can. That way, we'll have stuff ta play with on our new home."

When Serena had sufficiently studied Rogue's face and determined she was telling the truth she went to work. After fifteen minutes, a lot of cramming, and $173 later, they left the airport in a marked up $300 taxi, and headed to a spot in the country thirty miles away.

***

The transportation vessel was different than Rogue thought it was going to look like. A huge, four story, soup can looking construction, stood erect in the middle of an open field. Two twin doors seemed to be the only way in or out of their salvation carrier.

Serena had her small arms wrapped around one of Rogue's as the two stood starring up at their "Soup can to home," as Serena put it.

At Rogue's insistence, Serena was in constant telepathic contact with Rogue. The idea was to always be able to locate the little girl in the tidal wave of mutants.

As a fair guess, there were about five hundred mutants milling about next to the transportation vessel. Rogue scanned the crowd, she didn't see anyone she recognized, save for Voght, whom Rogue guessed was the overseer of this particular vessel.

Running into her would not be a good thing, Rogue thought.

Suddenly Serena looked up at her, *Why would it be bad? She looks nice. *

Rogue wasn't sure how to tell Serena about her past as an X-Man, so she opted for the simple answer. Getting down on her knees, she told Serena the simplest of truths, "That lady, Voght, she doesn't know me real well. An' she doesn't know that Ah've changed mah views on a lot of things. If'n she saw me before Ah could explain that Ah've changed, she might get mad at me; and that wouldn't be good at all. Do ya understand?"

With Serena's nod of comprehension, Rogue stood, took her hand, grabbed their luggage, and walked the two of them to a densely populated spot on the field. The more people, the less chance of being seen_._ Serena smiled at Rogue's thought, and hugged her new teddy bear tightly. The name 'Vermont' was across the brown bear's tiny sweater.

***

Voght's rules had been simple to the crowd. As Rogue had put it, the "Get in, sit down, shut up" method. Serena had only giggled.

After Rogue had deposited their luggage where they were told to put it, she took Serena's hand and they both entered the "Soup Can."

Immediately, Serena had been afraid. As she looked around at all the seats that lined the walls, she grabbed tighter to Rogue's hand.

Putting the child into her arms, Rogue flew up to the very top row, just as Voght had told all the flyers to do. Slipping Serena into a seat she adjusted the overhead bar and seat belts to snuggly hold the tiny girl in place.

As Rogue was finishing with the last clasp, Serena spoke up in a voice of fear, *You're not going to leave me when we get to our new home, are you? *

She had known Serena was afraid, but she had just guessed it was because the vessel was so large. She hadn't realized it ran deeper than that.

Reaching past the bar and safety straps, Rogue caressed the little girls' cheek. "Ah promise ya Serena, Ah'll stay with ya fer as long as Ah can. Ah'll never leave ya, as long as Ah have the choice ta make. OK?"

Serena gave a weak nod, and then a weak smile. "Ah'm gonna be in the seat right next ta ya. Ya just keep with me mentally, an' we'll be able ta talk. And don't ya worry about anythin', everythin' is gonna be fine."

Moving into her own seat, Rogue settled in and waited for the tug of lift-off. She chatted with Serena about all her new toys; and about how it was ok that Vermont wasn't strapped into his own chair, he'd be fine as long as she held on real tight.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 5

When Rogue felt Magneto "catch" them with his magnetic powers, she felt a sense of relief, knowing that no one had tried to shoot down the transport in all the time they were in the air. Rogue felt Serena's fear at the sudden jolt, "It's ok Bright Eyes, that's just Magneto bringin' us in. We're gonna be home real soon. Are ya ok?"

Rogue felt Serena's mental nod, and then allowed herself to be caught up in Serena's mental fantasies of her new home.

Like all little girls, Serena was a daydreamer, but her dreams were different. They weren't filled with the usual pretty dresses--though those were there--or with a billion toys--though those were there too--no, Serena daydreamed mostly about people. Mutant's like her that wouldn't stare at her or, beat her, like her parents did, simply because she was different than they were.

Right now, Serena was dreaming about her new home. She envisioned thousands of mutants all milling about on a deck, as beautiful flowers were arranged in all corners of a large room. Mutants of every genetic difference as could ever be imagined by an adult, were walking around in a make-believe room. She saw herself standing in the middle, Rogue by her side. She wasn't beautiful, like in most girls' fantasies, but she had many children her age standing around her and laughing with her. None of them were staring at her large eyes or their dramatic color; instead they were all laughing at something she was saying. People would stop and ask her questions, and she would know the answers, and they would smile and leave her to her newfound friends.

The scene was magnificent, and Rogue allowed herself to be caught up in its purely optimistic view of their new home. In Serena's dream, she saw herself laughing and joking with all the little children, when suddenly a small band started to play an old song that Serena must have heard on a radio when she was younger. The slow song radiated throughout the room, and people were dancing everywhere. She watched as a young boy asked Serena to dance. The girl looked up to Rogue for permission, and Rogue could only laugh as she motioned the girl to go with the boy. 

She watched as the two danced the way that Serena must have seen on TV. It was beautiful to see the troubled young girl so carefree. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to stare right into the face of Magneto. Rogue was instantly alert as to how Serena had ever learned about Magneto, and then guessed it was due to his television appearances on the news. Relaxing, the imaginary Magneto began to ask her questions about how she was enjoying Avalon. They carried on a quaint little conversation, until he motioned to the dance floor, and she went with him.

A loud booming voice brought Serena out of her daydream, just as Magneto was taking her hand. Rogue looked down to the bottom of the vessel and saw Voght clearing her voice. When she began to talk, the room was quiet except for her voice, "After exiting this vessel, you should all follow the red lines that are marked on the ground. These lines will take you to "Processing," where you will be asked questions, and given a room. After receiving the room number, proceed to that room and await further instructions." With that, she was gone, escaping out the double doors that had just opened.

Unhooking herself from the safety chair, she moved over to Serena's and picked the girl up into her arms. Floating down to the base level, she exited the doors and walked into a long corridor of pure steel. All around her were flashing lights and steel paneling. The line continued to move ahead of her, and Rogue followed. Serena's excited shaking worried Rogue, but she let it slide, and hugged the girl more tightly to her.

A light shone brightly at the end of the corridor, and all the mutant's present moved towards it. The last steps before entering the light seemed like the final turning point from Earth. Pass into the light and you can never return seemed to be what the walls said; Rogue crossed the threshold without a second thought.

Inside was a large room, filled with lines and lines of mutants. Someone over a loud speaker was telling them to pick a line and stand in it until they reached the officer at the front of it. Walking a little distance to the left, Rogue and Serena stood in line B5 and waited their turn.

Serena was talking excitedly now, and by the smiles of the people around them, Rogue knew she was projecting her words into the heads of the people around her just as if she were speaking out loud. *I hope we get a room with a window. Do you think we will? Do you think there will be lots of kids my own age near by, Rogue? I hope so, because that way I can share all my new toys with them and make lots of friends really fast. Do you think I'll have lots of friends? I hope so, that way Tom would be right. Will I get my own room? If I do, can we decorate it in purple? It's my favorite color. I think it's nice here, don't you, Rogue? Look, there's a plant, just like in my dreams. * She continued to chat about what she hoped and what she saw. When they finally got up to the front desk, Rogue hardly knew anything besides Serena's wonderful and light-hearted chatter. Which proved to be the biggest mistake she could have possible made.

Serena giggled and so did Rogue, "Name?"

Rogue answered out of instinct, "Rogue," and as she heard the table turn over, she suddenly realized the mistake she had made.

What the hell was I thinking!!

The Kleinstock brothers were already over the table and trying to attack her. One was coming at her head-on while the other had released an alarm that was sending a whining sound all throughout the halls that chased the red lights that were now flashing an intruder alert.

This is not what I wanted.

"Will ya two idiots stop and let me explain." Neither one stopped his assault, but instead grabbed hands and fired an energy beam right at Rogue's head. They're not going to give me a chance to talk until they have me down, or they go down; well that was a hard choice to make.

Summoning all her speed, Rogue flew out of the way just in time to avoid a blast in the face, but she didn't go unmarked, the beam instead hit her shoulder, and she went down to the floor with a hard knock to her head. Shoving Serena under a table, she mentally told the child not to move until she came back for her. Then Rogue turned her attention back to her assailants.

Neither of the brothers had seen Rogue push Serena, and they both thought that she was out of commission. The two Kleinstock brothers grew careless and stepped within striking distance of Rogue's foot, which she used to her advantage, and brought both brothers down, with a hard swing of her right foot. That ought to teach then how to treat a lady.

But just as Rogue was getting up, Voght, in gas form, was behind her before she could even stand. Gripping Rogue's lungs, Voght began to choke her. Struggling to get away from Voght's grip, Rogue used her power of flight, to get out of the choking mist; landing a few feet away. I don't know what the Professor saw in that witch in the first place?

Swinging around to locate Voght before she could do anymore damage, Rogue failed to see Senyaka approaching, or his psionic whip, before it was wrapped around her neck.

"Now X-Man, you will die like the flat scan lovers you are!" With that Rogue felt Senyaka release more power into his whip, causing Rogue to scream out in anguish; she realized too late that even her invulnerability was no match for Senyaka's whip.

Struggling to remain conscious through the pain of having the skin burned away from her neck, Rogue's cry was barley heard by anyone but Voght who had reappeared next to Senyaka, "Wait... no fight... no understand...STOPPPPP!"

Rogue heard Voght's order to Senyaka as if in a dream, "Let her go, I want her alive to be brought to Magneto."

__

Yes, yes, that's exactly who I need to see to straiten this all out. Serena… where… can't… see…her…

"If we let her go, she'll only escape. Lets end her life now and prove to Lord Magneto that his Acolytes can't be beat." The rush of power Senyaka sent into the whip then, turned Rogue's world a deep red, before everything went black, and all thoughts of Serena were lost to her.

***

All Serena could do was mentally scream, the whole time that those bad people were hurting Rogue. Why are they doing this, Rogue is my friend. They have to stop!

Mentally she shouted into everyone's head, a scream that shattered direction, and caused some to grip their heads in pain. *Stop! Don't, you're hurting my friend! Please stop!! Stop! *

One of the two men from behind the desk came up to her then and grabbed her arm, "You know her, how! You said she was a friend, how do you know her?"

From the look in his eyes, Serena became totally terrified, *Why are you doing this to her?! Why are you hurting her, let her go! Please, she's my only friend! Please don't hurt my friend! ROGUE!!*

By now Serena, was thrashing around, trying to get out of Kleinstock's grip. She looked over at Rogue who was now unconscious and laying at the feet of some terrible person with a green whip. *NO! What have you done?! Rogue, Rogue?! Let me go! I have to help her. LET ME GO!!!*.

Suddenly, a loud voice rang out over the crowd that had retreated into the recesses of the large room. A voice that demanded attention, given by a man that would stand for nothing less than complete compliance. "You heard the young woman, let her go to her friend, RIGHT NOW!" The voice that rang throughout the crowed hall silenced everyone in it; and made Serena turn her head and shrink into a tight little ball of eyes, for their standing next to the fallen Rogue was the master of magnetism himself, their self proclaimed hero, Magneto.

Serena was frightened, but Rogue had helped her, become her friend; and that meant the world to her. She was slightly aware that this was the man Rogue had told her so much about, and who had been in her daydream on the 'Soup Can to home'; but she pushed that idea out of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 6

There was chaos everywhere, and in the miste of it knelt Rogue, struggling with Senyaka and her psyionic whip. What in the hell is Rogue doing here? It wouldn't be like her to take an assignment from the X-Men to infiltrate Avalon. She may not like the idea of Avalon, but the two of us go a long way back, and she would never intentionally try to destroy Avalon, or anything else I built.

The screams of one young child caught his attention, she was trying to get away from one of the Kleinstock brothers, he heard her voice in his head and realized she was a telepath, *Why are you doing this to her?! Why are you hurting her, let her go! Please, she's my only friend! Please don't hurt my friend! ROGUE!!* Confused as to Rogue's motives towards Avalon, Magneto turned his head back towards the fallen Rogue, and just barley caught her whispered plea, "Wait…no fight…don' understand…STOPPPPP!"

He was moving across the floor before he even knew what he was doing. He heard Senyaka say something about pleasing him to Voght before an ear-piercing scream of pain struggled up from Rogue's throat and then her body tensed and she crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. The child mutant that was claiming friendship to Rogue was screaming and crying at to first Senyaka, and then Kleinstock, who was still holding her back.

Magneto had the wilted Rogue in his arms before Senyaka had even released his whip. The power he put into his voice then scared Senyaka in immediate submission, "Release the whip." It was done in the time of a thought, and Senyaka backed away with the knowledge that Magneto was anything but impressed.

Tilting Rogue's delicate head up, Magneto nearly winced at the blackened and burned coil marks around her neck.

*Let me go! I have to help her. LET ME GO!!!*

Turning once again to the child mutant in Kleinstock's grip, Magneto set his voice to command and sent it half way across the room, past the mass terror of a hundred or so people still in Processing. "You heard the child," silence stilled the room, "let her go to her friend." A moment of stunned indecision on Kleinstock's part, " RIGHT NOW!"

The stunned and fearful look on the young mutants' face, and the faces on those around her caused bitter thoughts in Magneto's head. So little girl, you would leave you "Dear" friend to the wolves now that the leader of the pack has stepped forward. Shaking his head in disgust, Magneto turned back to the invincible Rogue who had yet awakened.

He hadn't heard the footsteps *Oh, Gosh, she looks bad. * The child placed a tiny hand to hover over Rogue's forehead, So she knows about Rogue's powers, interesting. I wonder what else Rogue has told this child_._ As if driven by hate and the fact that Rogue was now safely protected, the large purple eyed child stood and spun at Senyaka and Voght.

Pointing at Voght first Magneto thought he saw a flicker of recognition in the eyes of the black hared child. She knows Voght, but how? He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

*You told us in the field that we could all come to the new home. NOW YOU WANT TO HURT ROGUE!!!!* The girl was on top of Voght now, screaming into her head like a little demon; while the ever calm Voght was to stunned to do anything more than turn her eyes away from this intimidating child with the accusing eyes.

"Perhaps my dear…" the child spun at Magneto, none of the anger and fear disappearing from her face. She looked as if she wanted to hurt him, but didn't know how, then she realized he was still holding her friend Rogue, and thought better of it. Magneto was glad, I doubt that she possesses any kind of battle powers, probably some, but she's too young to be trained. Which is a good thing because she probably could have hurt any of the rest of us with that type of power. "What is your name child, and how do you know Rogue?"

*Serena, and she's my friend, she took care of me, saved my life. Please help her. She's the only friend I have. We're going to stay together, and she's going to take care of me in our new home. Please, she's my only friend in the whole wide world. * The girl, Serena, started to cry. Moving towards him and towards Rogue, she picked up the fallen mutant's hand and held onto it for dear life. Suddenly, she turned up her eyes to face him and uttered one mental word through tears of pure pain, *Please…*

Magneto stood then, lifting Rogue's whisper of a form into his arms with ease. He looked at Serena to follow and then started to move towards the hanger doors leading out of Processing.

*What are you doing? * Absolute fear over took Serena's body. Magneto could see her body shaking in complete terror for her friend.

Magneto turned around when she spoke; and gave her a reassuring look. "I am taking Rogue to a doctor—a healer actually. Serena, you are now on a space station equipped for any emergency; especially any medically related."

Serena still wasn't convinced, but seemed to relax when he picked Rogue up as gently as possible. As a last minute decision Serena seemed to decide to trust him. Looking at Magneto, she nodded slightly and then followed him out of Processing and into the corridor outside.

Magneto was silent; he was very concerned about getting to the healers now that they were away from the other arriving mutants. Serena followed him like a lost puppy, her hand still attached to Rogue's.

"She will be alright, Serena. Rogue has come out of worse than this I assure you." That said, Magneto again resumed his totally concentrated in balancing Rogue on the way to the infirmary.

As the two rounded a corner and entered an elevator that would take then to the infirmary, Magneto looked at Serena and decided to ask her a few questions. Perhaps she knows why Rogue is really here.

Clearing his throat, Magneto looked down to Serena, who in turn looked up at him, her eyes striking him for a moment. Then he asked her his question, "Serena, what you know about Rogue coming onto Avalon? Anything other than what she said about bringing you here?"

Suddenly the child began to cry, even harder than she had in the Processing room. Large tears escaped her huge purple eyes and landed in her hair, which cascaded down her shoulders in large curls.

He reached his hand out and touched Serena's arm, while using his mutant powers to float Rogue's body in mid-air. "I'm sorry Serena. Do not be afraid." Serena flinched at his touch, and then started to calm down. She's a very strong child. I wonder how she and Rogue came about being together.

When she had stopped crying, and before she could start again, Magneto stated matter-of-factly, "We need to take Rogue to the infirmary now. Will you be alright until we get there?" Serena nodded furiously and followed him around the corner and through a door with the universal red "+" sign for the Red Cross, while Magneto again marveled at her courage and strength.

Immediately after entering the room, mutant healers and doctors swarmed around him and the woman he was carrying. Ignoring the healers until Rogue's body was safe, Magneto moved over to one of the many sick beds in the enormous room_. _One can never give too much room to medicine, thought Magneto as he turned from Rogue's settled frame to the nearest healer he could find.

"Heartattack, look at her." The old woman moved towards the bed where Rogue lay. Using eyes that had seen two wars already, Heartattack completed her examination in a matter of seconds.

"Third degree burns all around her neck, but nothing I can't heal. That said, Heartattack began to concentrate on Rogue's neck. As if watching a time-laps photography video, Rogue's skin began to blacken and fall off revealing new pink skin underneath.

Magneto stole a glance at Serena whose mouth was indiscreetly hanging wide open, her large eyes seeming to bulge from their sockets. He moved towards her and lifted her into his arms. "She's going to be fine. Heartattack will not let anything happen to her. Do you understand?" At her nod, he turned his attention back to Rogue and Heartattack. Magneto realized with surprise that the healer had already finished. 

"She'll be just fine, but she's gonna need a few hours rest before I'll let you move her. She's healed, but the effects of my powers often cause my patients to be disoriented for a few hours." The old woman then looked to the child in his arms. "Hello little one. Don't be afraid, your mommy is going to be just fine."

The sudden voice in her head revealed to Heartattack that the child was a telepath, *She's not my mommy, she's too nice to be my mommy. She's my only friend. Is she ever going to wake up? *

The old woman had seen many children, and many telepaths, but never one in the same. She immediately recognized the danger of any type of connection that the child and the woman Rogue could have. "Of course she's going to wake-up, darling. She's very strong, and I'm sure she won't want to be away from you for too long. But I have a question for you, little one, I know that you are a telepath, do you?" At the child's nod, she asked the important question, "Can you tell me if you are right now connected in any way to your friend, mentally?"

Magneto understood the importance of the question, and positioned his head to look into Serena's face. For her part the little girl seemed to look distressed. When she spoke, Magneto could hear the renewed fear in her voice.

*I know mommy and daddy told me not to do it, but Rogue told me too. She said that way I wouldn't get lost. I didn't want to get lost, because she's my only friend. I'm sorry. * Fresh tears formed on the corners of her eyes, and Magneto got an instantly bad feeling about the girls parents. But Heartattack was more worried about the present time; "Can you do me a favor if I make you a promise, little one?" Serena nodded, "I promise that I'm not mad at you for connecting with your friend, it was a very good idea and she'll be proud to know that you did just as she told you to. But now I need you to let go of the connection. And so that you know that you won't get lost, I'm going to have you sit in this chair right here next to your friends bed, so that you can see her; and when she wakes up she can see you. OK?"

Sniffling, Serena blinked her eyes, and looked up to Magneto, *Can I go sit in the chair now? * He asked if she had done as Heartattack had asked and she nodded. Putting her down on the floor, Serena moved to the chair and climbed into it. She sat there staring at Rogue's quiet and sleeping form.

Magneto, satisfied with Serena, turned to Heartattack, "Thank you Heartattack, I will follow your advice and not move Rogue until you deem it time. However I need to talk with her, I would like you to awaken her." It was an order, but a gentle one and Heartattack took it for what it was.

"I'll wake her up, Magneto. But she'll be very disorientated, whatever it is that is so important that you think you need to talk to her about it now, I want you to know that she is not going to be very coherent."

"I understand."

"Good I'll do that just as soon as I finish with my next patient." Slightly taken aback by her insubordination, Magneto was about to open his lips to command the woman when she gave him a 'don't-mess-with-grandma' look. Needless to say, Magneto took pause; just enough for Heartattack to move over to where Serena was sitting next to Rogue's bed.

"I saw that frightened look on your face earlier, when I was working on your friend. Don't you worry about that girl," she threw her thumb over towards where Rogue slept peacefully, "She's a fighter that one. I wouldn't be surprised if it takes her half the time as the rest of my patients to recover. So don't look so scared; she's going to be just fine, and so are you." She lifted Serena's chin up so that their eyes met. "This place is just like any other hospital, no one can hurt you here I promise. Then she released Serena's chin with a loving pat on the cheek, walked over to a shelf with multi-colored pills on it, took a few in her hand, and then walked over and gave them to Serena with a no-nonsense look.

*The nice people on TV said to never take drugs from strangers. *

"That's an important lesson for everyone to learn, but did the TV say that it was alright to take medicine from a doctor? Yes. Good, because I am a doctor, and I want you to take these for the headache that you have. Oh my dear, I'm what's known as a healer, I make it my business to know when someone is hurting. That's why I know that after having linked with your friend for so long, you have one heck of a bad headache, isn't that right, love?" 

Serena smiled a little smile and then took the pills from Heartattack and swallowed them with the water Magneto got for her. She smiled in thanks to him.

"And now for you, Magneto." Heartattack smiled disarmingly and Magneto accepted it with a nod. Once again Heartattack turned to Rogue, when she looked back, Magneto knew she had something important to say to him.

"What is it, Heartattack?"

"I'm not sure, probably nothing, just a side effect to my powers; mutants all react differently to my powers you know." Magneto nodded his understanding. "Don't expect too much of her answers Magneto. She's still a little dazed, it will be like talking to someone who is coming off some type of anesthetic; so be gentle and don't upset her; she'll be angry enough when she realizes that no one but her can understand half of what she's saying. I have to finish taking storage of all of the new medical supplies, but I'll check back a little later. Don't tier her out Magneto, keep your questions basic, and for goodness-sake, let her rest before each question." Heartattack turned to go and caught Serena's shoulder on the way out, "If that man gives that poor child too bad a time, you just step out this door and call for me. I'll stop him." With that she left with a wink to the little girl.

Both amused and annoyed by Heartattack's innuendo, Magneto turned to the now restless Rogue and waited for her return to wake.

Magneto looked to Serena, "Are you alright?" She nodded just as Rogue spoke.

"Hoos rrriggh'?" The speech was slurred and slow, with a hint of confusion following every word.

As suddenly as Rogue had spoken, Serena was on her feet and by Rogue's bedside. *Hi Rogue. You weren't doing so good before the nice lady fixed you, but now you're all better. How do you feel now?*

"Ah… fine… tired." Rogue seemed confused for a moment; her eyes circled the room and then stopped when she saw Magneto. A delayed shock crossed her face before she seemed to shake herself out of it and smile at him. "Hi sugar… long time… see. What ya… doing... in the… mansion?"

He looked at her for a moment then responded the only way he could, "We are not at the X-Mansion, Rogue."

She looked at him curiously for a moment and then seemed to remember, "Oh… that's right… Ah left." She looked directly at Magneto then, "Why'd Ah leave again?" Her eyes closed then, trying to remember.

"That's a rather interesting way of putting it. Did you really leave the X-Men, Rogue? Or are you spying on Avalon for Xavier? Has he put you up to some type of Sabotage--"

That woke Rogue up. Eyes wide with disbelief at the charges, "That's ridiculous! Why would Ah do somethin' stupid like that? Sabotage mah own home…crazy!"

"What do you mean your 'own home', Rogue? Are you saying you planned on staying onboard Avalon?"

Rogue had calmed down from her outburst and seemed once again half asleep.

This is going to be a very long battle. 

"'Own home'? Why wouldn't …it be? All mutants… welcomed. The… didn't like it…"

"Who didn't like what?" Magneto had to get some of the facts straight. He knew that Rogue and he had been some-what "friends", but it was hard to believe that she would want to come and stay on Avalon. He needed to know the truth, and all of it.

Rogue thought about it for a moment, "X-Men…Scott…very pissed." She smiled at Serena. Then as if realizing what she had said told Serena, "That was…bad word… don't …use it…ever!"

Serena nodded, *I won't. *

"Good 'cause…it's…bad." She seemed tired now, struggling to stay focussed and awake. Magneto needed her to talk, so he repeated his earlier question.

"'Cause…you…you…an' Avalon."

Rogue looked back at him; she seemed tired and a little frightened. She needs more sleep, more time to adjust to what Heartattack did to her. But I need these questions answered.

"Rogue," suddenly she stopped entirely and looked at Magneto like she was going to cry.

She looked then at Eric the man, not Magneto the mutant, "…want ta stay… have ta stay…" finally the tears spilled forth from her forest eyes," …nothin' left back there… not home… here is … mah new home… please… tellin' the … truth… wouldn't lie to ya…Eric." The pleading ended, and she turned her head and cried tears of pain, frustration, anger, loss, and hopelessness into her pillow. Serena hugged Rogue's hand tightly, and looked about to cry herself. 

Suddenly, there were no more questions to ask no more proof to obtain. Here was the proof he needed all that he ever needed. Rogue, who had originally be one of his own, had returned to him, not as the same person, but he wasn't the same person either. Instead she had come to him and to Avalon looking for peace. Unfortunately that peace hadn't been there for her and her new companion when they had arrived; but now he was going to make sure that nothing would ever hurt her again.

Turning around and opening the door he called Heartattack to him and had her put Rogue back to sleep. Then walking over and kneeling beside Serena he said, "Rogue is going to need some sleep right now. There is a woman here who is looking after many children your own age. I would like it if you stayed with her until Rogue is feeling better."

At the mention of other's her own age, Serena seemed most excited about going to meet this "nice lady" as she put it.

Taking Serena into his arms and telling Heartattack that he would return in a few hours; he took Serena out the door of Rogue's room and down the long corridor of lights and mutants.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 7

As the door hissed open, Rogue knew immediately that she was in for the "talking" of her life.

It was odd she noticed however, as Magneto entered the room, she felt a sense of comfort she didn't understand. Don't tell me I've already gotten use to him being around.

An hour ago when she had awoken, she had been told by her doctor, Heartattack, that Serena had been taken by Magneto to a place set aside for children without any parents present. She had assured Rogue that Magneto had been kind to the child. That in itself both worried and relieved Rogue. 

__

She watched as he took note of her half-sitting half-laying position on the infirmary bed; and sat in a chair to her right. He looked as if he were prepared to discipline a small child for stealing cookies out of the jar.

But he didn't, instead he looked to her and asked, "Why?"

From any other person it would have been a direct question; but from the pillar of strength that sat beside her, Rogue new the question had a double meaning.

"Alright, what are ya really askin' me? Do ya want ta know why Ah came, or why Ah didn't tell ya Ah was commin', or--"

The sight of Magneto's raised hand caused Rogue to stop and look at him for the answer to his interruption.

"Why didn't you attack my men when they tried to bring you down?"

Stunned by the question, Rogue took a few seconds to ponder her answer, "Ah guess, because of Serena, Ah didn't want her caught in the cross fire, at least ta begin with. Then once Ah got her out of the way, well they didn't know Ah wasn't there ta brin' this here whole operation down. An' there were people all over the place, a real fight would have hurt someone." She paused thinking to herself as the Master of Magnetism waited for her to continue.

Looking down at her hands that were fidgeting, Rogue thought hard about how she was going to phrase her next statement. "Ah guess, Ah just didn't want ta fight with them." Suddenly looking up directly at Magneto, anger filled her eyes and her voice, "Ah'm just tired of always movin' ta a new team and always being attacked. 'Sides not fightin' worked last time." As quickly as it changed to anger, Rogue's face became a seductive smile, "But Ah wasn't worried Sugar, Ah new ya'd come ta save me."

Magneto blinked, he was use to Rogue evading things, but he hadn't expected this. He countered with his own unexpected surprise, "What do you mean, 'moving to a new team?'''

Her smile faded, and she began to fidget again. So disturbed by the question was she that she didn't even hear the door to her room open, and Heartattack enter.

Recognizing immediately Rogue's discomfort, Heartattack launched into immediate action. "What's going on in here? Magneto I told you not to upset the child."

At the sound of Heartattack's words Rogue looked up and smiled reassuringly at the old woman, "Awh, Ms Heartattack, mama, he ain't hurtin' me. Jus' asked me a question Ah'm havin' trouble answerin'." Rogue smiled again to prove her point. "But if'n ya want'a take him over yawl's knee; well Ah'd pay a pretty penny ta see that one." Rogue laughed, she couldn't help herself; the idea of the Master of Magnetism lying across the healer's lap was just too much for her.

The old woman scoffed at the idea and went over to Rogue's bedside to check her IV. Satisfied both in the IV and that Magneto wasn't hurting the girl; Heartattack left the room with a pat of Rogue's shoulder and a flick of her wrist that caused the door to stay ajar just the tiniest bit.

Rogue removed her eyes from the retreating healer and again looked to Magneto who had remained regal while Heartattack had been in the room. Rogue again looked at the door, "Ah like her." She smiled to herself and then took a deep breath, "Ah haven't forgotten the question, Ah'm just stalling." Taking a meek look at the mutant beside her, Rogue stated the facts, "What Ah mean is, if'n Ah'm goin' ta be here for the rest of my natural born life, Ah suppose Ah'll have ta learn ta work with 'em. Which means that they're kinda like mah new teammates. Anyway, they've treated me like all the other "new team members' ever did, so no harm done, right?"

In the lengthy pause that followed, Rogue studied her surroundings, and her "leader's" face. The room wasn't large, perhaps the size of two king beds laid out. The walls were not a sterile white like most hospitals, but were instead a creamy mixture of pale blue. What was it? Wasn't blue a color that's suppose to calm? There was one twin bed, which she was lying on, and two sturdy wood chairs, one on the left, and the other on the right of the bed.

Her attention shifted back to Magneto, who was starring directly at her.

Rogue blinked, "Sorry, did ya say somethin'?"

Now it was Magneto's turn to blink, he seemed surprised that she had spoken. "No, forgive me, I was starring into oblivion."

A chuckle trickled from Rogue's throat, "Yawl better not be tired, this thing's only just started." She smiled, showing her support for him in her voice and demeanor.

He nodded once, and then stood, "You do require more rest. You know of course, I will have to question you further."

A hurt look passed over Rogue's face. Suddenly she struggled to sit up. Magneto was by her side in a second, his hand pressed gently yet firmly down on her shoulder, "What are you trying to do? You have to rest, not get up."

The concern in his voice shook Rogue, and that combined with the pain of her movement caused her muscles to give out from under her. She slumped, defeated into the pillows and covers of the bed. When she finally spoke, Magneto was alarmed by the exhaustion in her voice and her words. "It's just…well, Ah thought ya trusted me. Ah mean with everythin' we've been through together, Ah guess Ah just thought ya'd trust me." She paused taking a long breath as Magneto studied her, "Sorry, Ah'll be here waitin' for ya, when ya decide ta visit me again." She smiled weakly, and then turned her head into the pillow and closed her eyes.

Magneto left as silently as he had entered, but this time he had much more on his mind.

A few minutes later, to Rogue's absolute surprise, Magneto entered again, this time though carrying a little girl in his arms. 

"Rogue!" Serena shouted, when she saw that her friend was awake. As Magneto set her down she ran full speed to Rogue's side and took her hand. For her part, Rogue gave Magneto a smile that tripped a cord in him that he hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling of gratitude so great it couldn't be expressed in any human words. Then settling Serena down on the corner of Rogue's bed, the two had a pleasant conversation, which lasted about an hour. And Rogue learned all about the dozen or so children that had come aboard Avalon without families, and how all of them were now Serena's "bestest best friends."


	8. Chapter 8

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 8

When the alarm went off, Rogue had almost achieved sleep. Oh may God, what is that? It didn't take long for her to hear the shouts coming from the other side of the wooden door that led into the rest of the infirmary. The shouts didn't make sense to her, but they did register in the fear category. 

Knowing what she had to do, Rogue sat up in bed and began the painful process of removing her IV.

****

* * *

Magneto had been prepared for an attack, especially one from within Avalon. That was why he had been so cautious of Rogue's sudden appearance.

But now as he faced 2500 mutants, poised to fight for the call of freedom, Magneto was stunned that the attack was from outside the walls of Avalon.

Twenty minutes again, some thirty telepaths had started screaming about feelings of harmful intent. Not a one of them didn't realize it meant an attack.

As the sounds of shields being fired upon caught up to Magneto, he knew that this was only one of the many battles Avalon would fight in its life time; if they survived the Blackbirds onslaught.

The telepaths behind him wailed in agony as--undoubtedly Charles--wielded his God given power. He could hear his newfound people calling to him, through the corridors of their salvation. Magneto would not let their cries go unanswered.

Turning to face his followers, no longer as a man, but as the leader they all needed him to be, he addressed them with the power of conviction in his entire demeanor. "I knew they would come, and so let them come. Let the fools that wish to stop Avalon's ascension come; and perish like the fools they are." Raising himself into the air, he levitated over the crowd, assuming his stature of power, "I will not take us back to be slaves."

In the wake of his words echoing off the surrounding metal of their new homeland, a sound could be heard to grow from the thousands that stood beneath him. His first thoughts were that his fellow mutants had lost hope, falling into the fate of the coming X-Men. But it was a nothing of the kind. A low roar became a thunderous sound of twenty-five hundred mutants refusing to return to a place that had never been their home in the first place. The room shook with the sound--and perhaps even he whole of Avalon did--as the cry of, "FREEDOM!" left its imprint on the land that was Avalon, the people that were mutants, and the King who was Magneto.

He smiled, knowing that even if the X-Men succeeded in forcing Avalon to the ground, the people here would no longer allow humans to dictate to them, they would rise above their oppressors. Magneto knew these people would survive.

But the need for action was great and swiftly coming. Raising a gloved hand about the crowd, they silenced in a matter of seconds. Once again he had the floor, but now he was the General to the largest mutant army ever assembled. They would win.

"Each of you has great skill, but not all know how to use those skills. Those who do not have the mutant abilities of combat shall return to the higher decks of personnel quarters. Remain together in the community rooms, we are all more powerful in numbers.

"For those who have the knowledge and powers of combat, you shall wait in the mid-decks. Spread out--but not too thinly--cover all of the decks from above this one, to the personnel decks. Again, our numbers are great, let us use that to our advantage.

"My Acolytes shall accompany me to the lower decks where the intruders will likely enter from. There we shall be the frontline of defense.

"Every group should have a telepath, there are enough, they shall keep in constant contact together. Messages will be sent by this means.

"Bar the doors to every level once the signal that the battle has begun is passed. You will know when to open them.

"Now go, we shall not fail."

He had thought they would move like crazed people, but today was a day of revelation for this man who thought he had seen all sides of humans and mutants. Instead of a mob, the old took the children by the hands and led them to the elevators where those stronger let them by. At last, Magneto realized mutants had become one body of people; and they had a purpose.

When the majority had been lifted to safer decks, Magneto turned to his Acolytes and gave final instructions, "Beta team, take the sub levels. They may try to come in through the storage hall. Delta team will go to decks one and three, two is the fuel hanger, and Xavier will know this. He does not intend to murder the mutants onboard, only stop us. Alpha team will stay with me. We will wait for the X-Men to come to us. It is my belief they will come through level three, and then attack here on level four. Delta, be ready for the first hit, it will be delivered quickly, hurt them--badly if you can--but leave the brunt of the battle to the Alpha team and myself. They will not take Avalon."

Every mutant knowing where to go, and where to stay, Magneto sent his Beta and Delta teams to their posts. He knew that the five mutants that stood beside him had all fought the X-Men before. They all had old debts to payback, and he knew they would serve him well.

Voght stood to give orders to the rest, her ability to command her often pleased Magneto; she was a leader. "Kleinstock, stand at the back door. They're the ones that lead up from the sub-levels. If the X-Men are coming up from there, those'll be the doors they'll use.

"Senyaka, we can best use your whip as a surprise attack--"

"Forget it Voght," Senyaka activated his mutant ability, the obvious need for revenge possessing him, body and soul, "You do whatever you'd like, but me, I'm gonna stay in the thick of it the entire time."

Magneto knew what Senyaka was really after. He had upset his leader; and he knew it would take a lot to be placed in good standings with Magneto again. Should I allow this to happen?

But Voght answered for him, "If you think taking down a few X-Men--though I doubt you'll get one--will get you in better standings with Magneto, then try it. But you and I both know, you'll still be on Magneto's shit-list."

Taking her attention away from a feumming Senyaka, Voght looked to Exodus and rolled her eyes. "You do whatever it is you do Exodus."

He gave he a smile that said, "I'm better than you", and then said, "Thank you Voght; I will do just that."

"Enough." Magneto's voice filled the nearly empty room, echoing off the walls, and hitting each of his Acolytes with driving force. "Do as Voght has instructed; we must not allow the X-Men to get to our fellow mutants."

They each stood ready, waiting as they did, for the X-Men to arrive. None of them were any less worried, or anymore relaxed. They all simply waited.

***

Serena stood in a big room with all of her new friends. Everywhere she looked there were mutants and none of them seemed to mind that she had big eyes. The room was decked out in party fashion. One of the nice ladies had told her earlier that there was supposed to be a party welcoming everyone to Avalon, but it was being delayed while Magneto kept the bad people away.

Plants and balloons of all colors were all around the room. People milled about talking to one another, and Serena's new friend, Jessica was trying her best not to cry. Serena wrapped her arms around the slightly older and yet smaller girl and said, *Don't worry, Jessica. Rogue is better, she's going to help us like she did for me at the airport. *

Taking her teddy bear Vermont, out from under her left arm, she handed the stuffed animal to Jessica, *Rogue got him for me when we were in the airport before we got here. He made me feel lots better. Here Jessica, why don't you hold him, since you're kinda scared. I'm sure that he'll take really good care of you. * 

Hugging the bear close to her chest, Jessica sank to the floor and allowed Serena to wrap her arms around her. *Don't worry, Magneto's out there too. See, he was in a dream Rogue and I had; in kinda this same room. He was very nice, and very strong. Rogue kept thinking about how strong he was, even though she didn't know I was listening. She trusts him. So I'm going to trust him too. * 

Jessica's eyes found Serena's and the two stared at each other for a few minutes; then Jessica said, "If you think that Rogue and Magneto will keep the bad people away, then I will too." Snuggling closer to Serena, the two stared into space as Serena took Jessica into the party scene from her earlier dream with Rogue. The two girls reveled in the glow of a dream invented by two young girls who so desperately needed one.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Rogue's Avalon Chapter 9

She coughed, it was hard to breath; her neck may not look like burnt chicken anymore, but her throat sure felt like it. The elevator shaft was dark and musty; she attributed half of her breathing problems to the moisture.

It seemed like forever in this lifeless tunnel, but it had only been about six minutes ago that she had found out what was happening.

Getting out of the infirmary was easier than she had thought it would be. Down the long hall, which encompassed all the sick beds, must have been the supply room, because Rogue could hear the healers arguing the best way to protect the supplies from damage during the attack. As she stuck her head out of her room to examine her surroundings and find her exit point, she had heard Heartattack's voice down the corridor.

"Well I don't care what you think, Malcolm. I have lived through two wars, and numerous battle situations, and we're packing these supplies my way!" Rogue guess Malcolm was very soft spoken, because she never heard him utter a word before Heartattack continued. "I'm not interested in your Bullshit about quantity packing, everything must be saved, it's all we have. So let's get to it!"

Rogue hadn't heard the rest as she risked all, and bolted out of her roon and made it to the exit that was roughly twenty feet away. Four seconds later, she was standing in an unfamiliar hallway, surrounded by hundreds of mutants all going in one direction. They were all going right, Rogue flew up into the air and went left.

It was when she nearly collided with another flier that she found out what was going on. It had been a young girl, perhaps sixteen. Their arms and legs had become entangled as they hit when rounding a corner. The girl had yelled out, ungloved hands, yet covered body, flailing. Rogue's direction to the girl had been delivered swiftly, "Don't move!"

The young girl had stopped instantly, noting the commanding tone in Rogue's voice. "Let's get untangled, but do not touch me with any part of ya that ain't clothed, understand?" At the girls' nod, they moved away from each other gently, the girl careful out of the fear of the unknown woman.

When the last arm was untangled, Rogue breathed a sigh of relief and looked again at the girl, "Can ya tell me what in the heck is goin' on?"

Still a bit shaken up by Rogue, the girl answered in a rush, "Avalon is being attacked. The telepaths are saying that it's the X-Men. Magneto just told everyone that couldn't fight to move to the personnel levels and to wait in the community rooms--which I guess are the large rooms in the middle of the floors. He also told every mutant that could fight, to wait on the levels below the personnel and above the assembly hall levels."

"All right, so tell me, where is Magneto?"

"He and his Acolytes are in the assembly hall and the decks below. They're waiting for the X-Men to arrive. They're going to try to prevent them from stopping Avalon from rising."

Knowing all that she needed to, Rogue had nodded once to the girl and then flew away from her perplexed look. When she had reached the elevator shaft, one of the mutants coming out of it had fallen to his knees. The people around him had tried to lift him up--to carry him to safety, but he spoke before he was on his feet. "Magneto just gave the signal to the psy.'s. All the decks are to be sealed off. NOW!!!"

She had understood then that she only had one chance to get to the X-Men and to Magneto. Shouting over the sudden uproar that started once the man's words had died down, Rogue had spoke, "Get this man to the community rooms, go quickly, Ah'm one of the ones that's suppose ta go down a few decks, Ah'll seal the elevator from the inside. Now, get gone!"

Not bothering to turn around, Rogue had gotten into the elevator and pushed the close door button. Silently she had cursed herself for not asking the young girl what floor the assembly hall was on. Deciding the elevator was too risky a plan; she had used her super strength to rip the bottom out from the elevator, and had flown into the shaft.

Now as she looked back on it, it hadn't been such a bad idea; except for the shouting part. Her throat felt like a miniature fire was being stoked every time she took a breath. But she couldn't worry about that now.

Luckily, the engineers of Avalon must have had her in mind when they built the shaft, because every floor had a number and a small diagram. Probably used for maintenance workers.

She wasn't sure of what she was looking for but she had a pretty good guess. The diagram of a room that can house thousands of mutants at once; that shouldn't be too hard to find.

But it had been. When she finally found the right deck, she had been searching for roughly ten minutes. She cursed once for the fact that it had taken so long; and then again when she couldn't fit her fingers into the door crack to open it. Finally, she just barreled right through it.

When Rogue came through on the other side, she wasn't in the assembly hall, but the corridor just outside. Rogue could hear the damage being done to the room on the other side of the door. Turning her head, she could see the gapping hole in the side of the wall that marked the X-Men's entrance point into the assembly hall.

Preparing for the battle ahead of her, Rogue took a deep breath, and then began to choke and gasp. Raw fire burned past her throat and into her lungs. Her vision went black as she struggled with herself to take in a breath that didn't feel like swallowing the sun's rays. Falling to her knees, from dizziness, Rogue bent over herself and forced her air intake to become shallower and much slower. 

Minutes seemed like hours, as the hot coals in her throat became bearable embers. When she could again breathe regularly, Rogue stood, steadied herself, and then walked to the hole to meet her teammates.

****

***

The X-Men hadn't even bothered to wade through the sub-levels. Magneto guessed that Xavier had used his telepathy to find his exact location on Avalon. He had not expected that. So when Cyclops's laser blew a hole the size of a doorway out of the assembly hall wall, their had been much confusion on the part of his Acolytes. They had, however, recovered quickly. The last twenty minutes had seen the return of the Acolytes he had sent into the sub-levels. Now, thirteen mutants fought against eleven well-trained X-Men, and they were all holding their own.

He was pleased with their performance, and even a little proud, but he was also realistic. Magneto knew that the X-Men would never back down. He could say that for most of his followers, but not all; and that inevitable shift in power would throw the battle.

Suddenly, Magneto sensed a shift in the magnetic field around him. Reaching out with the power his God had given him, Magneto seized and enveloped Wolverine in a sphere that pulled the adamantium in his body in every direction. Wolverine howled in pain. 

Faced with the choice of pulling the adamantium from his very bones or spinning the mutant animal into the wall and hurling his body to intercept a large amount of dabree in the corner of the room, Magneto chose the spinning tactic. No matter how he hated the man know only as Logan, he still respect him; therefore he would not die by his hands this day; at least not yet.

When the battle had begun the reason for the fighting had been understood. The X-Men were there to keep Avalon from taking off into the unknown of space; and he and his Acolytes were there to make sure it did. Neither side had negotiated, through most had traded words.

However, when Gambit stepped forward to face him, the circumstances for the battle suddenly changed. Eyes filled with hell's fire and hell's hatred for the man in front of him, Gambit had made his reason for fighting perfectly clear, "Where be, Rogue?" And suddenly Magneto understood. Rogue truly had left the X-Men. She had abandoned those that she knew best in the world for what she hoped--what all aboard this station hoped--a chance for freedom and happiness.

His words were confident in response. "Rogue has chosen to come to Avalon willingly. Neither I nor any other of my Acolytes forced her to come. She has chosen Avalon as her new home." As he said it, things she had said in her semi-conscious state began to make sense. From the memory of her pained and slurred words, Magneto pieced together her desire to join Avalon, her need to at last be freed from the fears of her everyday human interaction.

But his reverie was short lived as the flash of pink kinetic energy followed by the Cajun's impassioned word, "NEVER!!!!" assaulted his ears. As the dozen or so cards came racing towards his face, Magneto consciously knew he had no time to dodge or raise a shield, he was going to have to take the hits, all twelve of them.

***

As she surveyed the damage, Rogue understood the significance of both why the battle was being fought, and why she now had to forget all of her pain and focus on the enemy ahead.

Looking around the room, she finally located Magneto. Cape ripped, helmet discarded, and hair disheveled; Rogue knew the fight was intense. Noticing he was talking, Rogue looked down from Magneto, and her heart stopped.

Of all the X-Men that could have come, why did it have to be him?! She closed her eyes trying to block out the memory of her times with Gambit. It could never be. Rogue thought, And even if it could, how does one settle down with a free-spirited drifter? Her question remained unanswered, just as it always had.

In her heart she knew that if the X-Men ever did show up at Avalon, he would be the first through the door, and just as she had known, he had been the first she's seen. Her heart was filled with sorrow but also determination.

His powerful scream brought Rogue from her thoughts and memories. Looking out towards him, she saw the pink streaks of energy speeding towards a Magneto who was both stunned, and bracing for a hit.

Later she would ask herself just how she had done it, or even why. But as a dozen playing cards reached the half way mark towards Magneto's chest, Rogue took to the air.

Rogue had always been fast, breaking the sound bearer had been a trick she'd learned to use whenever she wanted to punish Wolverine for oversleeping. But now as she pushed herself to her limits, she heard the loud report echo again and again off the walls of the assembly hall, and into the fighters who stopped to cover their ears and look for an explanation.

Reaching out with her whole body, ten flashing cars exploded onto her body. Pain radiated throughout her torso and throat as she breathed deeply to counter the pain of kinetic explosions. She told herself to show no pain and to be brave, I'm fighting for my own freedom now.

Opening her eyes, Rogue looked down at the faces of her teammates staring at her; and the faces of those that--for this battle--were her enemies. Quickly, she spun around and looked into Magneto's eyes, there was a small amount of relief, but there was a look that Rogue had never seen from his face before. It was the look of acceptance; and it was directed towards her, Funny, I search my whole life to get that look, and his face is the one where I see it. Go figure.

A quick and sincere smile to him and then Rogue turned to face her enemies. An anger she didn't understand filler her as she surveyed the damage the battle had caused. She looked down at Gambit, and spoke, "Go back ta Earth, Gambit. Or stay if ya think ya can make a home here. But if'n ya can't, then leave, or be thrown out."

The speech had cost her, throat burning, she fought back the coughing she so desperately wanted to do. Instead she busied herself by watching Remy's face turn from hopeful to betrayal. Sadness filled his eyes and caused the black in them to turn a sickening gray. Rogue couldn't look any longer. She turned her icy gaze to Xavier instead.

She delivered her words quickly, and with little passion, "What have we done ta warrant your presents, Professor?" Sarcasm ran like tributaries, seeping into every word and syllable she said. People were whispering, both X-Men and Acolytes were confused by her sudden color change. If only they understood how important it is for Avalon to leave. Her eyes narrowed to Xavier's delay in answering her question. "Ah'm sorry, wasn't that clear enough? What Ah meant ta say was, we didn't take nothing that ain't ours, and we haven' killed any humans. So why come? Oh, Ah get it, did we all step on your ego just a little bit?" She laughed at her comment. For some reason, it just suddenly made sense. Of course Xavier was trying to stop Avalon from rising, he had all along, even when he had sent her up here with all of his good words. He had played her for a fool. He had to stop Avalon, if he didn't and all the mutants left, it would mean he had failed. She began to laugh harder.

"Xavier, don't worry so much, Ah'm sure the next crop of mutants will take ta your plan of peace much better." Tears rolled down her face, she was laughing harder to blame the tears on laughter and not the pain in her throat.

"Oh, didn't ya tell the others how you told me ta go? How Ah believed that ya wanted me ta be happy? Or how about how ya told me ta have a good life? It was all a lie! 

"Why'd ya want me here, Xavier? Ta make Magneto's troops doubt him, 'cause ya knew he'd be kind ta me and look weak ta everyone else!" She was screaming now. The pain in her throat burned into her lungs, but she ignored it. Here she was, just realizing with crystal clarity that she had been--by the man she had trusted with her life countless times--betrayed. "That whole deal about startin' over was all a lie, wasn't it? Well of course it was! And Ah fell for it didn't Ah, just like ya knew Ah would. Well the joke's on you, Professor, seems ya troops ain't taken ta kindly ta the idea that ya were so cruel ta me. Or at least something like that, any how, they don't look ta happy with ya, now do they?" Xavier still had not said a word, and his silence was effecting his troops. The X-Men were not as strong when "one of their own" was trashing their mentor with the truth. On the other hand however, the Acolytes were getting stronger. They could see the X-Men weakening. But they stood their ground and let Rogue talk, all except Senyaka.

He was fighting Cyclops; and when he realized that all of the X-Man's attention was focused on the Professor, he activated his whip. The purple energy was silent, and Scott couldn't hear it being raised into the air for a quick kill.

But Rogue saw it and felt it. The energy signature was the same as the one inside her throat. As the pain in her body increased, so did Senyaka's height. Her delivery was quick and merciless, leaving no room for question about who was the dominant player in this battle. "Senyaka! Drop it!"

Scott's body turned, awaiting the inevitable delivery of the charge that never came. Senyaka's face was raised into the air, eyes fixed on Rogue. He knew what Rogue was doing, he understood the tiny pushes that separated the followers from the leaders. And Senyaka also knew that this girl had more of those pushes then he did. The whip disappeared.

Confusion riddled Scott's face as he turned from the de-armed Senyaka to Rogue's hovering form. When he spoke, the entire room listened, "I don't know why the Professor didn't answer, but I know I speak for him, and for every X-Man when I say that, Avalon cannot leave. Because if it does, humans will take the advantage, and there will be nothing to save mutant kind. A better question would be Rogue, why don't you understand that?"

She hadn't been ready for a counter, but she quickly realized that she should have been. She studied Scott for a moment; realizing she only had to convince him for the rest of the team to follow. An answer had to be given, and Rogue knew it had to be a good one.

Unconsciously she took a deep breath, and suddenly Rouge was in a lot of trouble. Wave after heated wave crashed from her throat to her lungs and back. She closed her eyes, fighting back the agony that threatened to erupt from her lungs and throat in a torrent of ear shattering screams. As she began to sway in mid-air, Rogue's only thoughts were of Serena, and how she had failed to fulfill her wish of living without fear, and that if she didn't continue her speech and convince the X-Men, no one would.

***

He thought that if he hadn't seen her unmoving body on a cold slab of metal a few hours ago, he would never realize that she had been grievously injured. But from his vantagepoint behind her, he realized she was in excruciation pain.

As her body tensed, he had felt the shift in the iron in her body. Thinking that she had tensed at the question, Magneto had let it pass. However, as he felt her lungs constrict, and the iron in her blood slow its movement through her body, he realized what was happening. I am such a fool. How could I have expected her to recover so quickly? Her pain must be unbearable. True to his thoughts, she began to sway more.

Magneto however, was no fool, he knew that if he simply let her fall, the X-Men would reason that she had been drugged or had a telepathic suggestion in place that had just failed. He also knew that if she didn't convince Scott soon, the X-Men would attack.

Reaching out with his powers, Magneto encompassed Rogue in electromagnetic energy. Using a greater force at the top, he steadied her body and straitened her into a regal position.

Magneto had felt Rogue's initial struggle against his powers, but once she had realized what he was doing, she relaxed as much as she could. However, she still wasn't breathing normally. Reaching into her chest cavity, Magneto dilated her bronchial tubs. Instantly Rogue began to breathe easier, until finally she was breathing normally again.

He decided against letting her hold herself up. Deciding instead that she would need all of her strength to get her through the talking she would have to do. Noting that every mutant present was transfixed on Rogue he too looked to her and almost gasped.

She was visibly pale, even from the back. When he wondered why he thought she was pale when her mass of red hair covered her face, it was then that he realized she was barely wearing anything. She must have rushed out of the infirmary.

Rogue wore the light blue, knee high hospital gown that Heartattack had put on her after removing the uniform she had worn when she had been injured. Magneto wondered why none of the present mutants were laughing at her, before he realized half of the answer.

His Acolytes had all heard about Rogue's arrival and subsequent battle and hospitalization. They also knew just how badly she had been hurt. Now an injured woman stood before them as their only hope from a battle that would most-likely kill at least some of them. Magneto now had no doubt as to why Senyaka had yielded to Rouge's command. Of them all, Senyaka knew the pain he had inflicted upon Rogue. He knew and respected Rogue's pain, and her "grin and bear it" tactic.

As to why the X-Men listened, Magneto could only guess it was because she was a former teammate, and they were hoping to bring her back into the fold. They shouldn't have bothered.

A movement from Rogue caused Magneto's attention to shift back to her. From behind her, Magneto saw Rogue lift her head just slightly and address Cyclops.

"Ah had ta think long and hard about what it was exactly yawl were askin' me. Ah've finally decided what Ah'm gonna tell ya, but ya ain't gonna like it." She paused, gathering her thoughts, and then continued. "Ya asked me why Ah couldn' understand that once Avalon and all the mutants leave, humans won't press the advantage. But ya see Ah do understand that. What yawl ain't been seein' is that they been doin' it all along. Don't ya see Scott, they've been messin' with our heads for years, decades! They've been tellin' us how horrible and evil we all are. Hell, mah own father thought my momma had slept with the devil ta conceive me.

"But that's just the beginnin'. They make laws ta oppress us, islands ta enslave us or worse, and weapons ta kill us. It has ta stop somewhere, and for everyone on Avalon, that somewhere is here.

"What Ah'm gettin' at is, that it doesn't matter if mutants are here, or on Earth. The damage has been done. There ain't no equal representation for mutants, they didn't build that clause inta the Constitution. Instead they make it so that we all have not a leg ta stand on.

"Scott, it doesn't matter if Avalon stay's or go's, in the end, it'll all be the same. Humans'll win, Scott. Or they'll destroy everything so that no one does. Forgive me if'n Ah don't wanna be here when it all falls apart."

Silence again filled the room as eyes gazed from Rogue back to Cyclops. Rogue's speech had been excellent. Enough to make Cyclops wonder, but not enough to push him over the edge. Like all the rest, Magneto looked to Scott Summers to find out what would happen next.

Eyes concealed by a ruby visor, no one knew the thoughts that ran through Scott's head except himself. Nothing in his posture gave away anything he was thinking. Weather he thought about Rogue's speech, or his own beliefs; Cyclops was definitely weighing his personal feelings with everything else he'd ever heard on the subject.

The time he spent thinking was the time everyone else began to doubt. X-Men doubted the dream, and Acolytes wondered about life without Earth. The two teams were separated, but also joined by a common fear.

When Scott finally spoke, everyone listened, and not a single mutant breathed. "Rogue," at her attention he continued, "Do you realize that your asking us to give up everything the X-Men have fought years for? Do your realize just how dangerous what your attempting to do is? If not for yourself, for the children that are also aboard Avalon. Anything could kill you out there." He stopped suddenly; and once again all the eyes turned to Rogue for an answer.

Magneto had felt Rogue struggle with her breathing again. He had doubts about whether or not she could continue like this for much longer. However, he also knew that she didn't have any of those doubts. Their only hope of escaping a blood bath would be lost if she didn't answer Scott's question.

He felt her take a deep breathe, "Yawl are right, Scott. Ah am askin' ya ta give up a lot of the things ya worked so hard for--that Ah worked so hard for. But Sugar, there comes a time when dreams turn inta nightmares. Ah wish Ah could look out at the world and say, "Gee this place is wonderful, and Ah feel so at home here." But Ah can't, and all the mutant's here can't either, and Ah know for a fact, Scott Summers, neither can you. Yawl are lucky though, y'all can fight for what ya believe in 'till ya dyin' day. The people on this station ain't built that way.

"As for danger, we excepted long ago that we were dead on Earth, Sugar. This here ain't no bit risker in comparison."

Again the wait seemed to last forever, Magneto spent most of the time between Scott's finally decision, helping Rogue inhale and exhale through her constricted throat. He could almost feel her shutter as she fought for air.

When Scott Summers lifted his visored eyes toward him, Magneto was slightly stunned to see a tear escape the ruby visor. Magneto stood ready for anything, anticipation any type of move Cyclops was contemplating making. As Scott's hand went into the air, Magneto tensed, and Scott spoke, "Magneto, self-proclaimed leader of mutants, Earth is your home, as it is the home of all the mutants aboard this space station." He paused, "Do you believe that you will ever return?"

Some X-Men protested in outrage, some simply accepted the outcome. Acolytes cheered their silent victory, while a shy smile emerged from Rogue's struggling body. But none of this did Magneto hear as he continued to look at Scott Summers, the real leader of the X-Men.

Before his mouth was opened, every mutant went quiet; knowing that there was still a small probability that this could still get ugly. When Magneto spoke, he spoke as the leader of the largest assembly of free mutants ever. "No Mr. Summers, the people that leave on Avalon will never return. Perhaps some day though, our children will return to an Earth that is finally peaceful thanks to your X-Men."

A nod from Scott was the X-Man's only reply. Turning to address the room of X-Men he simply said, "X-Men, mission over, lets go home."

For the first time in decades, Magneto felt relieved.


	10. Chapter 10/ Epilogue

****

Rogue's Avalon Epilogue

The room she and Serena entered was dark. "Computer, engage lights." As soft white light filled the room, Rogue picked-up Serena and took her into her bedroom. Tucking her in, she kissed the tips of her fingers and touched them to Serena's tired mouth. 

*Good-night, Rogue.* Said a sleep voice.

"Goodnight, Bright Eyes." The door whooshed closed behind her as she entered the living room.

Rogue moved over to the couch and collapsed into its softness. Closing her eyes, she examined the events of the last twenty-four hours.

***

As the X-Men had left Avalon's main assembly hall, Gambit had stayed behind. She had known that she would have to talk to him. Feeling Magneto continue to assist her breathing, Rogue began a conversation harder than the one she'd just had with Scott. The group of X-Men stood waiting by the hole they had made in the wall. The question on their minds could be read even without the aid of a telepath: Would they lose two team members this day? Rogue had already answered that particular question.

Standing before Gambit, Rogue had said words that separated the Southern Belle and the Cajun forever, "Ah don't…want ya ta stay." At Gambits rather shocked expression she continued, "This is mah new life. Ah get ta begin all over again. And this ain't where ya wanna be Cajun. Ya'd hate it here. Anything get stolen, ya know they'd look at ya first. An' your only excuse would be, "Jus' keepin' in practice, mes amei." That ain't no life for ya, Sugar."

He had looked sad, a man that was usually only with two emotions, happiness or none, was for once saddened by a woman.

"Gambit…Remy," he looked to her at the mention of his real name. "Go home Remy. Stay with the X-Men for as long as ya can. But when your run with them is over, go back home, Remy. Go back ta Belladonna. Make her remember ya, settle down and start a family. Ya deserve that, and it's more then Ah could ever give ya."

Now tears refracted the light in his eyes even more deeply red then ever before. Bending over at his waist he bowed once ta her, then took a step towards her. Taking her face into both his hands, he tipped her head down and kissed her bang-covered forehead. And then in the language of love, which he knew she understood he said, "Me Amour."

Then without looking back, he exited the hole in the wall, followed by the X-Men. When they had gone and not a single trace of them could be seen, Rogue fell to her knees, crying and gasping from two very different pains.

***

Opening her eyes, Rogue sat up on the couch. Pressing her back into the pillow that lay against the armrest, she took a deep breath and smiled when it caused her no pain. She closed her eyes again.

***

Struggling against the burning in her throat and heart, Rogue could barely comprehend anything around her. What she didn't know at the time was that all thirteen of the Acolytes had gathered around her to try to figure out what was wrong with her. But Magneto had wasted no time. Using his mutant powers, he had pushed a path through his Acolytes to get to her.

Rogue could remember hearing his words over the rush of blood in her ears. "All of you, go to each of the floors and tell our fellow mutants that the danger has passed. Also tell them that we will be leaving as soon as I have attended to one of our own." But strangely and wondrously enough, not a single mutant had moved. 

Magneto, who was getting tired of not having his orders followed, was about to order them with consequences, when Senyaka took a step forward, "Lord, will she live?"

Again surprised by the feeling in Senyaka's words, Magneto had looked to his other Acolytes, who all seemed to wonder Senyaka's question too. "Yes. Now do as I have instructed; I will take Rogue to the infirmary."

They had moved then, Rogue remembered hearing their footsteps on the metal floor become softer and softer. She remembered thinking she was dying; when in reality, she had simply passed out.

When she again awoke, she felt groggy, but she was breathing easier; and that instantly brightened her mood. Looking around the room, she recognized as her very own infirmary room, she was startled as a sitting Magneto had come into focus.

As she began to speak, she was once again relieved that her voice didn't produce the previous fire. "Ah reckon everythin' went accordin' ta the plan, right Boss?" She smiled and then smiled even larger and with a small laugh as Magneto chuckled at her question.

"It would appear that way, yes. How do you feel?" Rogue smiled showing beautiful pearly teeth. Then to his amazement, Rogue closed her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Magneto rolled his eyes heaven wards and then looked seriously at Rogue.

She hadn't known what to think when he had become so serious, so she had lain their waiting for him to drop the obvious bombshell he was holding.

"Rogue, we left the Earth's atmosphere over eighteen hours ago." He had been tense, waiting for Rogue to scream or yell at him for leaving without her knowledge. But she hadn't.

"Good." It was all she said all she had to say to make him understand that this was her new life. That she wanted to be rid of all those things that laid in her past; she was now a free woman.

A nod from Magneto was his only return, and he then launched into an explanation of how Heartattack had missed the infection in her trachea the first time, but had eventually killed it and healed the damaged areas. He had told her that Heartattack would be in soon and release her from sickbay; the damaged tissue had healed completely and they had only been waiting for her to awaken.

But it was as he was leaving her to Heartattack, who had entered, that all of Rogue's pieces finally matched into a complete and beautiful picture, "Welcome to Avalon, Rogue."

The picture was Avalon.

***

Getting up from the couch, Rogue moved to check on Serena who was sleeping soundly with Vermont tucked under one arm. Letting the door close behind her, she moved into her room and settled into her new bed, "Computer, disengage lights."

As the lights blinked off, Rogue gave her finale comment to her new world, "Goodnight Avalon." 

Sleep came quickly.


End file.
